


Whisper Your Sins Upon Me

by Honeyeonii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: I don’t know what this is, M/M, Oh My God, but so is donghae, kyuhyun you gay, priest au????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: Kyuhyun isn’t sure what he’s searching for in this place worship.Donghae offers up a suggestion.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Whisper Your Sins Upon Me

He wasn’t a religious man, anymore. It’s been years since he has found solace in the temple. Where people come and pray for a better life and leave without changing their ways. The place that houses those who have sinned and have tried to repent lost to the cycle. It’s tragic and beautiful. 

He’s not religious, but he finds comfort in confession. Telling all that he has done wrong and told he has forgiveness. Not that that forgiveness meant much to him, if not a brief moment of relief. 

The chapel is beautiful, haunting, lifeless and Kyuhyun loved it. Every Tuesday he found himself wandering back to this place, taking a seat at the very front, his back to the doors. And every Tuesday he would breathe again. 

Inhale pleas.   
Exhale sins. 

It was simple. It was easy. He’s not religious but he needs this. This sense of structure and belief something has control. 

Or maybe Kyuhyun finds himself dragging his feet to the holy doors because of a certain priest.

Long, shiny hair. Tan skin hinted with gold unlike Kyuhyun’s pale skin. Beautiful brown eyes that showed only forgiveness. And his smile, his smile could make even the biggest sinners holy again. 

If Kyuhyun ever believed in God he thinks he must be taking life in the form of the priest, Donghae. 

Kyuhyun takes a moment to glance at the priest. He stands at the alter, looking up at the giant stained glass, sunlight streaming in casting colors upon him. 

Ethereal, Kyuhyun thinks. 

The priest turns slightly, catching Kyuhyun in his sight. 

“Lovely to see you again, Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun feels the heat rise to his cheeks at being caught by Donghae. 

“Your church is quite beautiful, Father.” 

A smile brighter than the sun graces Donghae’s face. He turns fully now and takes a seat next to Kyuhyun. Barely any space was left between and Kyuhyun felt the familiar heat of sin on the back of his neck. 

“You’re here often, Kyuhyun. What is troubling you?” Donghae gently questions, sensing something is off. 

Kyuhyun feels his shoulders tense, his stomach turning knots. Kyuhyun was never good at secrets, but now is not the time for confession. 

“I seem to have... lost my way, Father.” He speaks slowly, convincing himself to run out right now. 

“It’s common to feel lost navigating the everyday life that has been given to us. But, fret not, we are not lost forever.” Donghae glances over, smiling with a look in his eyes. 

A comfortable silence grows between the two, both lost in thought. The sun now hidden behind the horizon, and the pale silver moon slowly rises washing the chapel in a different type of glow. 

Donghae breaks the silence first. 

“Do you ever find comfort in the arms of another?” He asks, a smirk playing along his lips. 

Kyuhyun feels his heart beat harder and harder against his chest, ready to ooo out any minute. 

“No, Father, I can’t say I do.” He glances back towards the stained glass. He hears the bench beneath creak and feels a uff of warm air against his cheek. 

“I find whispering our sins against a warm body to be quite helpful in times of need.” Donghae whispers. 

Kyuhyun feels a shiver run down his spine. The heat from his cheeks now spreading through his veins. Igniting every part of him. 

The bench creams again and Donghae is walking away. 

“I’ll see you next Tuesday, Kyuhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again ahaha  
> follow my twitter @honeyeonii


End file.
